


Tension Of The Worst Sort

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: Commander Spock overhears some sordid goings on in sick bay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yet another one of my favorite tropes, a character hearing things and getting the wrong idea! I am a sucker for it, I hope you are too. As always owns nothing and un-beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> *also second part was somehow not uploaded with the first, if you read this and were confused so sorry! Thanks technology!*

Commander Spock walked briskly down the white corridors of the Enterprise a PADD stuck under his arm. He had taken it upon himself to pull double duty that day and knew that if anyone else was still working in sick bay it would be their grumpy Chief Medical Officer. Spock was anxious to go over some new data about the planet they were to visit next, to make sure the doctor had been apprised of the potential contaminates and allergens that could be waiting. Mainly he was worried over Jim's long list of allergies that seemed to expand on a daily basis. The door to sick bay whooshed open to reveal a quiet and dim room. Stumped for a moment by the lack of occupants Spock hovered just in the doorway for a moment; until a deep moan broke through the silence. That was most definitely the good doctor.

Another groan echoed into the empty room, perhaps the doctor was in some distress. Curiously the Commander rounded a corner cabinet that cut off the entry way from the rest of the room only to see two figures on a bio bed lit only in silhouette, the privacy curtain drawn. One figure, the larger, lay prone on its stomach stretched out beneath the smaller figure that looked to be pressed tightly against the body below him. It was certainly an uncommon thing to see in sick bay. Another deep rumble brought Spock out of his reverie to quickly snap back behind the safety of the cabinet. Spock didn't have time to think before his sensitive ears began picking up more and more sounds. 

"Mmmmm..." Doctor McCoy moaned. "Ohhh, yesss...." He kept quietly mumbling. Spock instantly felt out of place and off guard...his presence here was rapidly becoming inappropriate. 

"Where ever did you learn how to do this?" Bones sighed. Then Spock heard it, a chuckle. He knew that chuckle, had heard it on the bridge far too often....he felt it once when the Captain had been injured and there was no choice but to be slung across the Vulcan's chest. Spock was continually perplexed at the things that made humans laugh.

The chuckle came again, "I'd tell you Bones, but I don't think you really wanna know the answer to that." His voice sounded strained, like all his concentration was focused on the task at hand. Spock gulped. His thin fingers gripped the edge of his PADD so hard he could feel the material giving way. Doctor McCoy moaned again, the sounds of his breathing and the rustling of fabric invaded Spock's ears. He could practically hear the slide of skin against skin. 

"Oh, Jim, yeah....that's it." There was a slight hiss in it that time. Spock was sweating, well and truly sweating with the effort to control himself. He didn't know if he should run or announce his presence? Perhaps he should exit the med bay and return again, act like he hadn't been eavesdropping on his fellow officers... There was shifting on the bio bed again, though with a small peek Spock could tell they hadn't changed their positions. 

"That better? Do you need more?" Jim huffed, clearly exerting himself. 

"Oh, no, stay there...I just...need..." Bones let out a curse, one Spock couldn't tell was out of relief or pleasure. His PADD he was sure was going to have to be replaced, the metal sides had begun to take on the shape of his hands. With a deep breath Spock finally made his legs move, out of sick bay and to his quarters as fast as they could carry him. 

Uncharacteristically he slumped against his closed door, noting how cool it was to his back. Even through his uniform Spock could tell he was still sweaty. Why oh why did he have to walk into an intimate moment between his fellow officers and what was he going to do with this new knowledge? 

Spock straightened himself out, and limped to his private bathroom. A glance to his regulation pants told the Commander everything he needed to know; he had enjoyed it. Was this a regular thing when the Alpha shift was over? Were Doctor McCoy and the Captain in a romantic relationship or was it merely physical? So many questions swirled in his mind Spock knew he needed time to meditate and think things over. He lit a candle, a settled into a relaxing pose....but every time he began to drift soft moans and the smell of skin filled his mind. It was going to be a long night.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bones stood and stretched, his back popping. "Damn it Jim, never thought I'd get so old soooo fast." 

"Aw, you're not old Bones...not yet." Jim smiled, doing his own cat routine of stretching and twisting. 

"Apparently I am, I could pull and all nighter, stay hunched over my desk for hours at a time and never feel worse for wear...but now, Jesus man, my shoulders feel like they weigh a ton!" The doctor reached for his black undershirt the yank it over his messy hair. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean....but hey I don't mind helping you out, you know that. Besides massage is by far the only healing skill I have...gotta use it somehow." Jim shrugged. He really didn't mind helping Bones out, the guy could hardly stand up straight by the end of his double shift. It really was the least he could do.

"Oh man, is that the time?" Leonard griped as he looked at the chronometer on his desk. "Huh..."

"What is is Bones?" Jim asked perched on the edge of the bio bed they had been occupying. 

"Oh, nothing....ole' pointy was supposed to stop by with some info about our next stop off. Guess he forgot..." Leonard's deep voice was toned with something that sounded almost like worry. Almost.

"I'm sure it's fine, and you really shouldn't call him that you know." He sighed, he just wished the two of them would get along better. Things has been tense at first now it seemed to be mild irritation. Of course they both knew how to push each others buttons. 

"Yeah yeah....I know." With that Leonard made to leave sick bay, flicking the lights off as he went. They both walked leisurely to their quarter's on the officer's deck, tired but happy. This had become a sort of routine and it only strengthened the bond between them. Jim knew that the doctor was worried someone might find out about the whole massage thing and think he wasn't fit for duty, which of course was a crock in his opinion. Never the less, Jim kept things quiet thankful he could be of some use to his friend. As they said their good nights just a few doors away from each other, something nagged in the back of the captain's mind...it wasn't like Spock to miss a meeting, even an informal one. He would make a mental note of it and check with his First Officer in the morning.


	2. Tension in the Turbolift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Bones end up stuck in the turbolift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ubeta'd, owns nothing.

It had only been 72 hours since Spock had accidentally walked into an intimate moment in the sick bay, and he had masterfully managed to avoid Dr. McCoy since then. He knew it was unprofessional and quite outside his normal nature but the Vulcan simply couldn't put the incident out of his mind. Bones had finally started to pursue his fellow officer when he realized he was being avoided on purpose. It ticked him off that their science officer had been ducking around corners and into rooms. He didn't smell bad or anything. So finally the doctor managed to corner Spock in the turbo lift early one morning before alpha shift. 

The doors closed swiftly and the lift took off, destined for the mess hall. There was a heavy silence in the air and it sat uncomfortably between them.

"Damn it all." Bones grumped and pushed the button to stop the turbo lift in its path. He swiped a hand across his forehead. Spock turned, keeping his face as neutral as possible. He felt that any second the good doctor was going to accuse him of spying and threaten to tell the Captain. His fist clenched at his side, the only outward sign of his internal distress.

"Look here. I know you've been avoiding me lately....an' I wanna know why." Bones crossed his arms in-front of his chest, looking determined. Spock went to open his mouth but stopped when the lights to the lift flickered and then shut off. The whole ship rocked violently to the side, throwing its occupants around. A red light began to flash in the lift as the secondary though dim lights came on. 

Spock reached for his comm, "Spock to bridge. Status report." 

"This is the bridge Commander." Lt. Graves, who managed the night shift answered. "Looks like engineering has had a malfunction sir. I have alerted Captain Kirk and he is headed down there to assist Mister Scott."

"Excellent. Dr. McCoy and I are in turbo lift one, can we manually override the system from here to get out?" Bones sure as hell hoped they could.

"No, Sir. Sorry but auxiliary power has been rerouted to life support systems...." The timid Lt. answered. 

"You mean we are stuck in here! Oh hell no!" Leonard yelled. He took the comm and shouted, "I have patients to see to!"

"Sir, we are working as fast as we can....you'll be happy to note there were no injuries reported...." Graves' voice wavered over the connection.

"Well that's a ray of sunshine...." Bones muttered. Spock took control of the comm once again, smugly raising an eyebrow.

"Lt. try to get the lifts back on as soon as you can manage. Spock out." The doctor slumped against the wall and sighed. Typical, he catches up to the hobgoblin because he hasn't seen him in days and ends up stuck with him for who knows how long. This is what he gets for caring.

"Ahem. Doctor, about your query. I was not intentionally avoiding you however I apologize if my absence caused you any delays in your work...."Spock commented.

"Not avoiding me my ass! You've practically ran down the corridor the other way when you saw me coming yesterday!" Bones huffed. Spock figured he was well and truly caught. It seemed that for moment he might be saved from having to divulge his true motives when the lights flicked on. The lift shuddered though, and the lights dimmed again. This time was different because the cooling fan that had been running trying to keep the lift's temperature to a tolerable level sputtered to a stop. 

"Great, just great." Leonard muttered again, tugging at his collar. He was already boiling in his uniform and so without another word he pulled his blue shirt over his head leaving him in his black regulation undershirt. Spock gulped.

"Doctor....*cough*....Leonard. I-I must confess that yes, I have been intentionally trying to see less of you. I apologize." Spock watched intently for a reaction, he honestly had expected something explosive from the southerner but all he saw was a bead of sweat roll down the human's cheek. Even with his Vulcan heritage he had to admit the lift was becoming oppressively hot. 

"Ok then. Well that's somethin'. Imma gonna regret asking why....aren't I?" Leonard struggled to keep from wiping the sweat from his brow. He needed to hear, whatever it was his fellow officer was about to say and so all of his concentration was being pulled in that direction.

"I- that is to say...."Spock sighed. "The other night, after my double shift, I entered sick bay to find you otherwise occupied...." 

"Yeah....ok...." Clearly the human was not catching on to what his counterpart was saying.

"With the Captain, that is. You two were....on the biobed...." Spock if it was possible blushed.

"What? You mean you saw that!?" There is was. Bones voice jumped. "Ah hell. I really didn't want anyone to know about that." Bones finally ran a hand down his slimy face. The heat in the lift had risen even further and he was about to say fuck it and take his black undershirt off as well. 

"I am sorry, it was not my intent to stumble onto an obviously intimate moment." Spock gulped again. The air was getting thicker between them, his skin could feel the huffs of breath the doctor was taking.

"Please, if you can...." Leonard started, looking a little harried, "don't mention it to anyone..."

"I had no intention of informing anyone of your sexual relationship with the Captain." 

"Wait, WAIT...my WHAT RELATIONSHIP!??!!" The doctor was well and truly shouting at this point. "That's not...I mean its not that I don't think Jim is good looking or nothing....its just that he....I mean we..." The more and more Leonard thought of arguments to defend the perfectly platonic nature of his meetings with Jim the worse and worse they sounded out loud. 

"I take that to mean that you are not engaged in a romantic partnership with the Captain then?" Spock seemed surprised. He was sure he hadn't misunderstood the encounter he witnessed. Ever since that night he had been analyzing and re analyzing the interactions between his fellow officers. He was sure there was more to them that what appeared on the surface.

In a dizzying moment Leonard swayed on his feet, the heat finally getting to him. Quickly Spock grabbed him by the bare arm and was assaulted by overwhelming thoughts of 'JIM' 'PARTNERS' 'LOVERS' all which came with sights, sounds, and other sensations. He shut out the onslaught but it was too late by that point.

"Doctor.....Leonard." The man in his arms perked up at the mention of his name, and the breath which ghosted across his face when it was said. The heady mixture of heat and sweat and skin was too much for either occupant and in a moment of pure thoughtlessness Bones closed the gap between their lips. Within seconds Spock was kissing him back, pushing him against the wall. This kiss was unlike any he had ever experienced. Most of his physical interactions with Nyota were slow and sweet. This was a frenzied passion passed back and forth between the two of them. Leonard's hands slid along Spock's face to hook behind his ears, as he pulled him closer. Both men were slaves to sensation as the touch telepathy provided by Spock's heritage broadcast their lust in their heads back and forth against them both like waves. 

Neither of them noticed the metallic crunch of doors being pried open nor the rush of fresh air that swooped in around them. 

They only pulled apart when the lone figure of their Captain in the doorway said with a confused, hurt tone, "Bones?"


End file.
